War And Peace - Short Fic by: Liane
by Nina Martins. 19
Summary: Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo s todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de lo menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos.
1. Morcegos E Lápis De cor

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Sthep. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**_WAR & PEACE - O EMBATE_**

**_PARTE UM: MORCEGOS E LÁPIS DE COR_**

Tem inicio o lendário embate.

Do meu lado direito, Isabella Swan, 1,60m de altura, quarenta e sete quilos, com sua costumeira camisa de flanela e sem atrativo algum.

Do meu lado esquerdo, Edward Cullen, 1,80m altura, setenta e dois quilos de pura gostosura, impecavelmente vestido, deixando ver os músculos indecentemente estendidos sob a pele perfeita, com veias saltadas em seus antebraços e nas mãos grandes e extremamente sexys e... (Pigarro).

Bom... Err... Enfim, como a maioria dos nossos tormentos, tudo isso começou... No jardim de infância!

_O INÍCIO_

A garotinha de marias-chiquinhas castanho-avermelhadas e um rostinho de anjo chegava à sala de aula. Era a primeira vez de todos eles na escola e o clima era tenso. Todas as crianças sendo tiradas de casa para se misturarem com desconhecidos. O medo envolvia o ambiente excessivamente colorido.

O único que parecia calmo era um garotinho ruivo com espantosos olhos verdes. Este desenhava calmamente com sua caixa de lápis coloridos novinha e bem arrumada.

Então os olhos cor de chocolate se cruzaram com os olhos verdes.

Houve um momento onde tudo pareceu parar e deve ter sido ali onde a mágica aconteceu.

Depois de quebrado o transe, o garoto de olhos verdes voltou sua atenção para o papel, depois de fazer uma careta para a garotinha. Ele não a conhecia, mas teve certeza naquele instante de que ela queria roubar os seus lápis bonitos.

Ele estava tããão enganado.

A menina chegou perto dele e o garoto a encarou com censura, olhando-a de cima a baixo com desdém. A garotinha estava muito mal vestida. Suas roupas estavam amassadas e a blusa parecia ser de homem. Sua mãe morrera e o pai não era dos homens mais delicados do mundo, apesar de amá-la mais do que a própria vida.

O garoto a reprovou imediatamente.

– Sou Isabella Swan. – A garotinha falou. Tinha um olhar malicioso demais para a sua idade.

– Sou Edward Cullen, mas não quero ser o seu amigo. – O garoto avisou logo, para ela não ter esperanças.

– Eu te disse o meu nome pra depois você ir correndo contar quem foi que fez _isso._ – Ela sorriu malignamente e pegou um punhado dos lápis de cor do garoto. Separou um deles e bateu com a ponta na mesa fortemente, destroçando um bom pedaço da ponta do lápis.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, assustado.

Isabella continuou, quebrando todos os seus lápis.

Quando terminou, sorriu suavemente para ele.

– Você não vai se esquecer de mim. – Ela disse e saiu saltitando pela sala até uma mesa afastada.

O que ela não sabia é que _ninguém_ nunca esqueceria aquele episódio.

Tornar-se-ia uma lenda, o dia em que Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se conheceram e o 'Armagedom' começou. E a lenda se tornava cada vez mais fantasiosa, sendo que alguns chegavam a afirmar que tanto Swan como Cullen haviam ido parar no hospital com lápis de cor saindo por todos os orifícios do corpo.

Mas voltando à sala do jardim de infância...

O garotinho começou imediatamente a chorar e correu para a professora, que quis saber quem fora o malfeitor, mas o garotinho não disse. Nunca admitiria que havia perdido para uma garota.

Dali em diante a situação apenas rolou ladeira abaixo, porque Edward Cullen realmente nunca esqueceu Isabella Swan. Na verdade, hoje ela povoava a maioria dos seus pensamentos, mas não de um jeito bom. E a reciproca era verdadeira.

O incidente com os lápis fora o primeiro de muitos atos impensados por parte de ambos.

Algum tempo depois, quando os grupinhos se formaram na escola, as coisas apenas pioraram.

O inverno era definitivamente uma guerra. Nenhum dos dois podia andar por ai distraído sem levar uma saraivada violenta de bolas de neve. Muitas vezes, ao passar um pelo outro no corredor, um dos dois esticava a perna, tentando fazer o outro cair.

Chicletes nas cadeiras, bichos mortos dentro dos armários, deveres de casa sumidos. Dentre outras coisas.

Mas o dia onde tudo mudou foi aquele em que uma peça comum, que se tornaria também lendária para aqueles que presenciaram, foi pregada.

– Swan! – O grito que ecoou pelo corredor soava como música nos ouvidos de Isabella. Abriu bem os olhos para apreciar a figura do rapaz totalmente descompensado à sua frente. Ele nunca perdia a linha e a pompa, exceto com ela.

As pessoas já começavam a se interessar pelo show, já que encontro entre Bella Swan e Edward Cullen era diversão certa.

O rapaz se aproximou da garota mal vestida e jogou um livro a seus pés com um baque que fez a maioria das pessoas sentir um frio na barriga. Isabella apenas olhou para ele interessada.

– O que é isso no meu livro? – Ele questionou enfurecido.

A garota sabia o que era, mas fingiu delicada surpresa e olhou para o objeto com fingida curiosidade.

O livro estava coberto de uma substancia branca e viscosa. Ela voltou a mirar seu dono, agora com incrédula perplexidade.

– Esse tipo de ato lascivo é uma degradação a objetos tão sagrados como livros Cullen. Não tinha outra coisa pra se limpar depois que se aliviou? – Ela o repreendeu com os olhos muito abertos de pura inocência.

A substância no livro realmente _parecia _liquido seminal, só que um pouco mais grosso e opaco. E a garota sabia que não era, apenas estava doida pra ouvir o Cullen falar.

– Ora sua... Você está insinuando... Isso é guano e você sabe bem sua maldita bruxa! – Ele exclamou descontrolado.

– O que é guano? – Ela perguntou educadamente curiosa.

– VOCÊ COLOCOU MORCEGOS VIVOS NO MEU ARMÁRIO SUA PSICOPATA! – Edward gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo muitas pessoas rirem. – É ISSO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE BRINCADEIRA DE HALLOWEEN?

– Ora Cullen, deixe de ser antiesportivo. Onde está o seu espirito de diversão? Foi apenas uma brincadeira. – Isabella disse, fazendo-se de ofendida com os gritos do outro.

Nenhum dos dois tinha problema em admitir o que faziam um ao outro, já que eles se digladiavam há anos sem envolver adultos. Era uma briga deles e ninguém podia se meter.

E nenhum adulto dava mais atenção a Bella Swan e Edward Cullen. Estavam cansados das brincadeiras que um imputava ao outro durante anos a fio. Estavam todos cansados e apenas esperando que descobrissem a paixão avassaladora que provavelmente era o motivo de tudo isso.

Uma veia quase saltava na têmpora de Edward.

– ESTOU MORRENDO DE RIR, NÃO VIU? HAHAHAHA! – Edward continuou a gritar e Bella se irritou finalmente.

– E O QUE ME DIZ DA ARANHA QUE COLOCOU NO MEU ARMÁRIO CULLEN? ACHOU ENGRAÇADO? POIS BEM, ESTAMOS QUITES! – Ela berrou de volta. Mais gente riu dessa vez e uma rodinha se formava em torno de ambos, que estavam com os narizes quase colados, esbravejando e sujando um ao outro de saliva.

– ESTAMOS LONGE DE ESTAR QUITES SWAN, VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! – Edward berrou novamente.

– PELO QUÊ? PELOS LÁPIS DE COR? VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ESQUECEU ISSO? – Ela ironizou.

– NÃO DIGA BOBAGENS! AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE OU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO PELOS MEUS... – Edward fechou as mãos em punhos.

– UHHH! O CULLEN PERFEITINHO VAI BATER EM UMA MULHER INDEFESA? – Bella gritou com mais raiva pela atitude dele.

– INDEFESA? QUEM? NÃO ESTOU VENDO NINGUÉM. SUMA DAS MINHAS VISTAS SWAN! – Ele gritou e saiu marchando pelo corredor, sem deixar de bater seu ombro no de Bella antes.

– SUMA VOCÊ SEU NOJENTO! – Bella gritou de volta e Edward apenas se virou para lançar-lhe um olhar mortal, o que ela respondeu mostrando-lhe o dedo médio em um gesto obsceno.

– ENFIE VOCÊ SABE ONDE! – Edward gritou maldosamente.

– ORA SEU... – Bella começou a andar para ele, disposta a quebrar-lhe a cara.

– O que está fazendo Isabella? – Aquela voz a fez congelar no lugar. Ali estava a única pessoa capaz de pará-la e fazê-la ser racional.

– Jazz! – Ela gritou, se virando e pulando no pescoço do nerd parado perto dela. Edward bufou e foi embora.

– Brigando com o Cullen de novo? – O garoto perguntou ajeitando os óculos no rosto quando Bella o soltou.

– Eu tive minhas razões. – Ela falou na defensiva.

– Como se precisasse disso. – Ele revirou os olhos. – O que fez?

Eles então se dirigiram para suas aulas enquanto a garota lhe contava o incidente. Nada realmente surpreendente, apenas a rotina normal quando se tratava daqueles dois.

* * *

_**kkkk. O que vocês acharam dessa fic?**  
_

_**A Bella é um pouco maluca, mas mesmo assim muito apaixonante.**_

_**Espero que essa estória façam vocês rirem como eu ri quando li.**_

_**Ela possui somente 8 capítulos. Espero que se divirtam ;)**_


	2. Um Detonador No Lugar Errado

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**_WAR & PEACE - O EMBATE_**

**_PARTE DOIS: UM DETONADOR NO LUGAR ERRADO_**

Depois do almoço, Bella Swan andava pelo corredor da escola distraidamente, procurando o celular na bolsa. Mais uma vez esquecera aquela bugiganga em casa.

– Ei Swan... – Ao ouvir aquela voz desdenhosa a garota fechou os olhos, torcendo para que seu dono desaparecesse em uma nuvem de fumaça. Mas ele voltou a falar e ela suspirou, conformada. – Usou a toalha de mesa da sua casa para fazer essa camisa?

Ouviu as risadinhas do garoto e dos seus amigos e olhou em sua direção. O dono daquela voz se vestia impecavelmente com roupas de marcas caras, enquanto ela usava um jeans surrado e uma camisa de flanela.

Charlie não era exatamente _bom_ em dicas de moda. E a garota estava acostumada a se vestir como homem.

– Essa sua preocupação com as minhas roupas me deixa comovida Cullen, mas você não deveria prestar mais atenção ao seu namorado? Ele vai se sentir rejeitado. – Ela respondeu brindando-o com um sorrisinho cínico. – E por falar nisso, poderia me tirar uma dúvida? Quem é o homem da relação, você ou o Newton? Eu _aposto_ que não é _você_.

O garoto ruivo fez uma careta e ela lhe estalou um beijo, partindo para sua aula.

Várias pessoas em volta soltaram risadinhas divertidas. Aquele estava realmente sendo um dia proveitoso e que ainda prometia muita diversão para os expectadores. Dia de Halloween, festa de Halloween... O dia estava apenas começando.

A escola era praticamente dividida nos fãs da Swan, a rebelde mal vestida e desbocada, e nos fãs do Cullen, o atleta do time de basquete.

Ele, a estas horas, estava indo para a aula com seus amigos Mike Newton e Tyler Crowley, e seu irmão Emmet.

– Cara, aquela Swan vai ter que pagar. Ela está muito cheia de si ultimamente. – Edward falava distraidamente.

– Ela é muito sebosa, velho. – Mike comentou.

– Um cara me disse que acha ela gostosa. Só aquele jeito dela de malvada... Tem muito cara nessa escola a fim de ver como ela fica gemendo. – Tyler comentou.

– Eca, tira essa imagem da minha mente, por favor. – Edward colocou as mãos nos olhos e os outros riram.

Bella havia encontrado Jasper na aula e estava conversando com ele.

– De novo? – Ele perguntou cansado.

– O que eu posso fazer se o Cullen não me deixa em paz? – Ela perguntou fazendo cara de sofredora.

– Claro, como se você desse uma chance para isso. – Ele revirou os olhos e Bella sorriu.

– Antes mal falada do que esquecida. – Ela disse sorrindo e piscou um olho para ele.

– Você vem à festa? – Jasper perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Venho. Quer melhor oportunidade para encher a cara? – Bella perguntou estalando os dedos.

– Você não está preparando nenhuma outra peça para hoje não é? – Jasper perguntou desconfiado.

– Eu? Jasper, quem acha que eu sou? – Ela fez cara de inocente, o que imediatamente preocupou o amigo.

– Olha lá o que vai fazer! – Ele avisou.

– Não sei do que está falando. – Ela se virou para frente bem a tempo de ver o professor entrando na sala.

Depois das aulas, Bella foi direto para casa, sem falar com ninguém e nem mesmo puxar uma briga com o Cullen na saída, coisa que o mesmo não deixou de reparar.

Havia algo estranho ali e se tratando da Swan, ele tinha certeza de que estava ferrado. Então se preparou psicologicamente. Ela ia tentar aprontar algo e ele devia estar preparado.

Na quadra da escola, tudo estava preparado para a festa de Halloween. Conforme a noite foi tomando conta da paisagem, as pessoas começaram a chegar. A maioria fantasiada.

De longe a figura mais chamativa era a do Zorro, uma rapaz mascarado e com cabelos acobreados. Edward Cullen, por quem todas as garotas da escola suspiravam.

Mas este rapaz só tinha olhos para uma garota, e não era por estar paquerando ela.

Procurava pela Swan por toda a parte, tentando descobrir o que ela estava aprontando. Ao longe, viu longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados passando pela porta para fora da quadra.

Então foi atrás.

Bella havia ido até a quadra pegar um copo de ponche batizado. Já havia preparado tudo, só precisava posicionar o equipamento. Ia até a sala de vídeo da escola, onde havia também uma chave geral de energia.

Ela preparou tudo na sala. Depois de tomar o ultimo gole, colocou o pequeno detonador caseiro na caixa de energia, isolando-o nos fios certos e saiu.

Queria assistir de camarote o seu filminho.

Ao sair da sala de vídeo, no entanto, percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Pensou em onde estava e rumou para as portas automáticas do seu lado esquerdo.

Edward seguira Bella até a sala de vídeo. Ela demorou bem uns quinze minutos lá dentro, depois saiu e rumou para as portas automáticas da biblioteca.

Que espécie de plano maluco ela estraria tramando?

Foi atrás dela, mas ao entrar na biblioteca, não viu nada. A luz ali era automática, ou seja, sempre que alguém se movimentava, a luz acendia. E elas acenderam para Edward, parado na entrada, mas nenhuma outra estava acesa ali.

Ora, Swan não havia acabado de entrar? Havia evaporado por acaso?

Ele andou devagar, corredor por corredor, mas não a viu. Quando deu por si, no entanto, estava estirado de cara no chão. A garota havia esticado a perna para ele cair.

– Ora sua... – Edward resmungou, se levantando rapidamente.

– Você estava me seguindo Cullen! – Bella afirmou irritada.

– Estava querendo saber que merda você estava fazendo! – Ele exclamou, limpando a roupa. Então ergueu o rosto e olhou para Swan, finalmente vendo-a inteiramente pela primeira vez naquela noite.

A garota estava vestida de mulher gato. Ou seja, usava uma calça de couro muito justa com um top do mesmo material. Sua barriga lisa ficava toda de fora e o top deixava seus seios muito empinados. A máscara cobria apenas metade do seu rosto e orelhas pontudas despontavam em seus cabelos.

Ele simplesmente perdeu a fala.

Aquela era Bella Swan? A garota mais nojenta e detestável de todos os tempos? Ela estava... Muito gostosa.

Sacudiu a cabeça, evitando aqueles pensamentos. Achou que poderia precisar de ajuda psicológica se continuasse assim.

– Não é da sua conta o que eu estava fazendo, mas se quiser ter uma boa surpresa, acho melhor voltar para a quadra. – Bella falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Você vai me dizer o que... – Edward não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer, por que a luz apagou naquele instante. Ele deu um passo, mas mesmo assim não acendeu. – O que houve?

– Droga de detonador... Acho que foi forte demais... – Bella falou pensativamente.

– Foi você quem fez isso? – Edward esbravejou. Ah, agora aquela doida fora longe demais.

* * *

_**kkk. Edward já está começando a perceber que a Bella é gostosa. :)**_

_**O que será que a Bella fez? Comecem suas apostas.**_

_**Fiquei tão feliz com o monte de comentários que a fic recebeu. E mais feliz ainda por perceber que ela está sendo bem aceita.**_

_**As postagens não tem dias certos para acontecer. Mas eu fico muito animada quando recebo muito comentários. Afinal quem não fica?!**_

_**~ WeP~**_

_je : Faz muito tempo que eu li ela tbm e particularmente amo as fic dessa autora. Ela é muito criativa e divertida. Fico feliz em te encontrar aqui mesmo já que já tenha lido a fic. O Edward realmente foi muito esnobe. Somente olhou e viu que a menina vestia mal e já disse aquilo. Obrigada flor por comentar. :)_

_KellyKarina : kkkkk olá querida ;) . Sim Liane me permitiu postar aqui. Ela não tem conta por que acha complicado mexer e eu me voluntariei para postar suas fics aqui. Amo as fic dela, então está sendo um prazer muito grande postar aqui. Ok. Não tem problema, a outra fic é um pouco dramática e nem todo mundo curte mesmo. Conto com você. Obrigado por comentar flor Bijos ;*_

_JJbebe : kkkkkk. As vezes até com mãe e referencia feminina dá nisso. Obrigado por comentar flor. Fico feliz com isso :*_

_patylayne : kkkkk. Foi mesmo, quebrar os lápis de cores que o menino amava foi maldade. Deve ser normal mesmo para ela tendo somente o pai para se espelhar, mas de certa forma não é normal para Edward. kkk imagino como vai ser isso. Obrigado por comentar querida ;)_

_Christye - Lupin : Hey flor. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado :) Bom não tenho dia certo para postar, mas prometo não demorar muito ok?! Beijos e obrigado por comentar, fico muito feliz mesmo com isso._

___kamille. alvim : Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ;) Beijos :*  
_


	3. Sem Querer, Querendo

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**_WAR and PEACE - O EMBATE_**

**_PARTE TRÊS: SEM QUERER, QUERENDO_**

_– Foi você quem fez isso? – Edward esbravejou. Ah, agora aquela doida fora longe demais._

– Cala a boca e me deixa pensar. Acho que a porta não vai funcionar sem energia. – Bella resmungou.

Tentou ir em direção à porta, mas conseguiu apenas dar de cara com o tórax muito duro do outro. Sentiu-se arfar, mas disfarçou.

– Sai da minha frente Cullen. – Ela mandou, empurrando-o de lado e caminhando devagar, as mãos estendidas à frente do corpo para não bater em nada.

Encontrou a porta e parou, tentando encontrar a junção das duas partes. Em seguida sentiu um encontrão em suas costas.

– Ai. – Ela gritou.

– Foi mal. – Edward falou.

– Sai de cima Cullen, preciso de espaço. – Bella o empurrou mais uma vez.

– Ta, ta! Não enche! – Ele reclamou.

– Me ajuda a forçar essa porta. – Ela pediu.

– Ta me pedindo ajuda Swan? Ora, isso é inédito. – Ele falou presunçosamente.

– Vai querer passar a noite toda preso aqui comigo? – Ela quis saber perspicaz.

– Eu ajudo. – Edward falou rapidamente.

Eles forçaram, mas as portas nem se moveram.

– Droga! – Bella exclamou.

– Estamos presos. – Edward falou derrotado e ofegante. Em seguida encarou a silhueta do rosto de sua inimiga declarada. Mesmo com os olhos acostumados à escuridão, ainda era difícil enxergar. – A culpa disso é sua! O que estava querendo fazer?

– Apenas uma brincadeirinha... Nada demais. – Ela respondeu sorrindo levemente. – E você é que não devia ter me seguido... Preferiria ficar sozinha, a dividir meu ar com você, palito de fósforos!

A alusão debochada aos cabelos ruivos fez Edward apertar o maxilar com raiva.

– E eu concordo... Preferia muito mais ficar com esses livros empoeirados do que com uma sujeitinha sebosa que se veste mal... – Edward reclamou indignado.

– Cara, você é gay? Por que essa frase soou super gay pra mim. – Bella falou rindo, ainda tentando forçar a porta.

– Gay uma merda, mas que você gosta de mulher todo mundo sabe. – Ele falou petulante.

– Entre você e uma mulher, ficava com a mulher mesmo. Mas nem todos os homens são tão desprezíveis. – Ela falou. A porta não queria ceder, então Bella deixou que seus braços pendessem dos lados do seu corpo. – Que azar o de ficar... O que você está fazendo?

Edward a havia agarrado pelos braços, virando-a de frente para ele e aproximando os seus rostos.

– Preferia mesmo uma mulher? – Ele perguntou, com os lábios próximos aos da garota. Próximos demais.

– Que ideia é essa? Se vier com esses seus beiços para cima de mim eu vou arrancá-los a dentadas Cullen. – Bella falou e em seguida apertou os lábios com força para reforçar o que dizia. O ruivinho piscou, olhando a garota com a testa franzida.

– Você acha que eu quero te beijar? – Ele perguntou desdenhosamente, soltando-a.

– Espero que não, seria perturbador. – Ela falou, jogando seus cabelos para trás e se afastando de volta à mesa. – Eu nunca beijaria um gay.

Edward comprimiu os lábios com raiva. Bella havia ido longe demais, com aquelas piadinhas. E ainda tinha o estresse de estar preso ali. Isso tudo contribuiu para que ele fizesse o que fez a seguir.

Foi atrás da sua maior inimiga e prensou-a na mesa, afastando seus cabelos do pescoço e respirando fundo o cheiro de seu pescoço. Edward achou que ela tinha um aroma de morangos estranhamente sexy, para alguém tão sebosa.

– Tire as mãos de mim Cullen! – A garota mandou com a voz fraca, suas pernas estremecendo.

– Você não quer isso. – Ele afirmou, levando as mãos aos seios da garota e apertando. Ele havia percebido, pelo top que Bella usava, que seus seios eram fartos, mas não imaginara que fossem tão macios. O corpo da garota deveria ser feito de pedra, não?

– Eu vou te processar por assédio seu desgraçado... – Ela reclamou mais uma vez, sem, de fato, fazer nada para se soltar do aperto. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas na mesa e o garoto se inclinava sobre ela, colando os seus corpos.

Edward levou seus lábios ao pescoço de Isabella, chupando e mordendo, deixando marcas de dentes na sua pele muito branca. Deslizou as mãos sob seu corpo, agarrando a pele por baixo do decote.

– Não pensei que fosse tão feminina Swan... – Ele comentou, apertando o mamilo pequeno sem delicadeza alguma.

– Tem muitas coisas que essa sua cabeça vazia desconhece Cullen... – Ela desdenhou.

– Mas de uma coisa eu sei... Você deve estar muito molhada há essas horas... – O garoto então deslizou a outra mão por dentro da calça e da calcinha da morena, sentindo a excitação da garota molhar seus dedos. – Viu só?

– Você acha que eu sou frígida? Até um idiota como você pode deixar uma mulher excitada seu vagabundo. Mas eu não sou a única felizinha... – Ela comentou maldosamente. A garota podia sentir a dureza do rapaz, em seu traseiro, em toda a sua extensão.

– Você é mais gostosa do que eu poderia imaginar... – Edward comentou, colocando um dedo em seu interior. Bella abafou um gemido que foi o suficiente para deixar a mente dele meio lerda.

O garoto nunca poderia imaginar que a voz da garota que povoava os seus pesadelos pudesse soar tão sexy. Sempre que ele ouvia a voz desdenhosa, sabia que estava metido em problemas.

Não que isso não fosse um problema, estar nessa situação logo com a miserável da Bella Swan. Achou que devia ser o seu inferno astral, só podia. Mas já que estava ali, não ia frustrar os seus hormônios.

Ele virou a garota de frente para si e tentou atacar seus lábios, mas Bella virou o rosto e Edward acabou beijando o seu pescoço. O ruivo sentiu-se meio rejeitado e sentiu seu rosto corar de raiva.

Atacou a pele do pescoço de Bella furiosamente, apertando sua bunda para colar os seus corpos. Bella subiu na mesa, sentando-se de pernas abertas. Edward se colocou entre elas, apertando seu membro contra a entrada da garota.

– Seu tarado desgraçado... – Ela resmungou, levando os dedos à camisa do rapaz. – Sabe que depois disso vou ter pesadelos por semanas?

– Aposto como vão ser sonhos pornôs, isso sim... – O garoto riu, jogando sua camisa pra longe. Bella o olhou e mordeu o lábio, indo em seguida beijar o seu peito, mordiscando cada pedaço. – Safada, está gostando né?

– Deixa de ficar falando feito um velho pervertido e termina logo o que começou... – Ela reclamou, puxando-o entre suas pernas mais uma vez. Edward atacou a fantasia da garota, rasgando um pouco as amarras do top. – Você é um bárbaro Cullen...

– Você ainda não viu nada... – Ele jogou o pano longe e gemeu ao ver o peito da morena subir e descer rápido, a respiração ofegante, fazendo os mamilos rosados inchar ritmadamente.

Ele atacou os seios de Bella com lábios e dentes. A Swan levou logo seus dedos aos cabelos constantemente desarrumados, gemendo.

Ah, ele queria fazer aquela vagabunda gemer até perder a voz...

Agora foi a vez da calça da fantasia. Ele levou seus dedos à calça da garota, fazendo-a deitar na mesa e puxando aquele trapo com violência. Quando viu o fio dental rendado que ela usava, Edward não pôde deixar de gemer e levar seus dentes ao lado dos seus quadris, mordiscando.

– Porra Swan, como você anda por ai com uma lingerie dessas? – Ele perguntou fora de si. Esse era um lado dessa garota que o ruivo nunca imaginou existir.

– Gostou Cullen? – Ela provocou. Sua resposta foi rasgar aquele pedaço de pano com violência.

A garota o puxou pelos cabelos, levando seus lábios ao pescoço do rapaz e os dedos à sua calça. Esta deslizou pelas pernas dele e Edward tratou de tirá-las, jogando-as de lado, mas não antes de pegar a sua carteira, onde havia algumas camisinhas.

Ele empurrou a Swan sobre a mesa, deixou sua boxer descer pelas pernas e puxou-a pelas coxas. Seu membro roçou na entrada da garota e ela gemeu, mordendo os lábios como se quisesse abafar os sons que fazia.

– Pode gemer Swan, to gostando de ouvir... – Edward provocou.

– Vai à merda. – Ela reclamou.

– Eu já sei aonde eu vou... – Ele vestiu a camisinha e penetrou-a sem pedir licença. O garoto sentiu certa resistência, mas ignorou e passou por ela com facilidade. Bella abafou um gemido mordendo o ombro do outro. Ela mal podia acreditar que estava se entregando daquele jeito para Edward Cullen. Justo ele, que era a pessoa que mais odiava na face da Terra!

_"Porra, perder a virgindade com ele é foda... Se o Cullen souber, vai me gozar pra sempre." _Bella pensou.

Resolveu então que Edward jamais saberia disso. Não contaria nem sob tortura!

No entanto, naquele momento o ruivo começou a estocar em seu interior e Bella se esqueceu de todo o resto. Gemeu mais uma vez, extasiada e começou a mexer os quadris instintivamente.

Ele entrava e saía do seu interior com vontade, sem esconder os gemidos que escapavam pela sua boca. Swan cravou as unhas em suas costas, machucando-o.

O garoto levou seus lábios mais uma vez aos seios endurecidos, se deliciando no gosto salgado daquela pele suada.

Em seguida puxou-a para os seus braços, fazendo-a descer da mesa. Saiu de dentro dela e Bella o fuzilou com o olhar. Edward virou-a de costas bruscamente, empurrando-a contra a mesa e levantando uma de suas pernas.

– Nem pense nisso Cullen, seu... – Ela começou e terminou com um gemido, quando ele voltou à sua entrada, penetrando-a. Ela então empinou a bunda, gemendo. – Você vai me pagar por isso...

– Pode me cobrar, mas agora vou te meter como a cachorra que é... – Ele falou com o maxilar contraído. Ela ficava indecentemente apertada naquela posição, fazendo o rapaz enlouquecer.

– Vagabundo... - Ela xingou, rebolando contra aquele pau enlouquecidamente, fazendo seus quadris baterem nos do outro de uma forma estranhamente excitante. Ele estocou com mais força e, tendo uma ideia repentina, deu-lhe uma tapa na bunda.

Bella ficou sem ar, surpresa. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Estar ali, com o Cullen, fazendo todas as vontades dele já era um pouco demais. E apanhar então não estava nos seus planos.

– Cullen, seu miserável... Ahh... – Ela reclamou, mas foi só Edward dar outra tapa que um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios. O rapaz sorriu triunfante.

Ele puxou as costas de Bella de encontro ao seu peito, apertando seus seios e atacando sua nuca com lábios, fazendo-a virar a cabeça de lado, lhe dando mais espaço para morder e sugar.

Bella se jogou contra o corpo do outro com mais força, gemendo sem disfarces agora, então ele sentiu seu caminho se apertar.

Os olhos de ambos reviraram e então Edward gozou, sentindo também a Swan relaxar sob o seu corpo. Ele mordiscou e beijou as suas costas, enquanto ela descansava seu tronco na mesa, ofegante.

– Ah Swan... Quem diria que era tão apertada... – Ele resmungou. – To doido pra te arregaçar toda.

– Por que não faz isso então? Já cansou Cullen? – Ela provocou, batendo mais uma vez seus quadris nos do rapaz. Ele ainda estava no seu interior e ela pôde sentir seu membro endurecer instantaneamente mais uma vez.

Edward saiu de dentro dela, jogou a camisinha no lixeiro debaixo da mesa e vestiu outra, virando a morena de frente e penetrando-a mais uma vez.

– Gostou né safada? – Ele perguntou, mordiscando seu ombro.

– Quem sou eu para tentar reprimir os meus hormônios? Isso não faz bem à pele... – Ela resmungou, apertando suas pernas nos quadris do ruivo, fazendo-o afundar em seu interior. Ambos gemeram incontrolavelmente e mais uma vez Edward tentou levar seus lábios aos da garota.

Bella virou a cabeça para atacar o seu pescoço e mais uma vez Edward se irritou. Essa garota estava tirando-o do sério. O garoto então saiu rapidamente de dentro dela e entrou em toda a sua extensão, de uma estocada só. Fez a mesma coisa de novo e Bella gritou de prazer. Ele mordeu seu ombro com vontade, fazendo mais uma vez esse movimento.

– Se continuar fazendo isso eu vou... – Bella começou, mas mais uma estocada e ela gozou, desfalecendo nos braços do seu inimigo de infância. Descansou sua testa no ombro do garoto enquanto ele estocava mais algumas vezes, gozando em seguida.

Edward afastou os cabelos suados da garota do pescoço, descansando seus lábios ali.

– Isso foi... – Bella começou.

– Surpreendente. – Ele completou. Ela ergueu os olhos para o ruivo, os cantos dos lábios rubros, de tanto ela morder, formando um sorrisinho maquiavelicamente divertido.

Bella então se virou de lado, se deitando sobre a mesa. Edward jogou a camisinha de lado, subindo também pelo móvel e se deitando em suas costas. O garoto levou seus braços à cintura da morena, puxando suas costas de encontro ao seu peito e descansando sua cabeça no lado da cabeça da Swan.

Ele suspirou e a garota se moveu levemente, ajustando melhor seu corpo ao do outro.

O sol iluminou os dois corpos nus sobre a mesa da biblioteca da Forks High School. Nenhum dos dois havia percebido que tinham dormido ali mesmo. O primeiro a se mover foi Edward Cullen.

Ele levou um braço aos olhos por causa da claridade e sentiu o outro em volta de algo macio. O rapaz sentiu o familiar cheiro sensual de morangos e a lembrança da noite anterior o atingiu por completo, fazendo um sorrisinho idiota despontar nos cantos de seus lábios.

Ele abriu levemente os olhos e mirou os ombros alvos da garota em seus braços. Levou seus lábios até eles devagar, sentindo a textura macia da pele de sua inimiga declarada.

Bella Swan se mexeu, se virando devagar. Ela ficou deitada de barriga pra cima e o ruivo fitou demoradamente o seu corpo. A pele muito branca e macia, seios fartos e barriguinha reta. Quem diria...

A morena o encarou e seus olhos se encontraram. Edward começou a se aproximar devagar, mirando os lábios carnudos.

– Eca! – Bella gritou, sentando-se bruscamente. – Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu de verdade!

– Merda! Pensei que estava tendo um pesadelo. – Edward seguiu sua deixa, mas na verdade se sentia mais uma vez rejeitado.

– Cullen, seu tarado, você me atacou! – Ela gritou, descendo da mesa e catando suas roupas.

– E você gemeu feito louca enquanto eu te atacava! – Ele exclamou irritado.

– Eu devia estar tendo um lapso cerebral. Você me drogou! – Ela acusou, a calça ainda nos joelhos, o dedo em riste.

– Ah, claro. Deixa de ser paranoica garota, por que eu te drogaria se você veio para os meus braços cheia de amor pra dar? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, debochando, enquanto começava a abotoar sua camisa.

– Ah, meu Deus! Eu surtei geral, só pode ser! – Ela exclamou mais para si mesma do que para o rapaz à sua frente.

– Para com isso. Foi bom e acabou, pronto. – Ele revirou os olhos, estressado. Estava muito irritado com aquela atitude. Ela havia gostado não? Então pra quê tanto escândalo?

Mas ela tinha gostado, não tinha?

– Eu vou te dizer, Cullen... Se você contar isso pra alguém, eu juro que você vai comer grama pela raiz... – Bella ameaçou.

– Por que eu contaria? E mesmo que o fizesse, ninguém acreditaria em mim... – Ele riu divertido só de imaginar a cara das pessoas. Realmente, ninguém acreditaria.

– Ótimo. Isso morre aqui! – Ela falou, já totalmente vestida. Edward Cullen a encarou e a garota sentiu sua pele ferver. Desviou o olhar, indo em direção à porta.

Podia sentir o outro a seguindo.

A porta se abriu facilmente para eles. Ambos colocaram a cabeça para fora do corredor, verificando se havia alguém à vista. Não viram ninguém e andaram o mais rápida e silenciosamente até a saída.

O volvo prata do Cullen e a moto velha da Swan eram os únicos veículos ainda parados no estacionamento. Será que alguém tinha percebido isso?

Cada um começou a andar em direção ao seu veículo, mas de repente pararam e se viraram um para o outro. Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo. O verde e o chocolate.

– Vai se danar Cullen. – Bella falou calmamente.

– E você vá para o inferno, Swan. – O outro retribuiu a saudação.

Então cada um foi para o seu canto, dirigindo-se então para casa. Em breve teriam que voltar à escola, para as aulas do dia, coisa que não seria fácil, pois estavam exaustos e emocionalmente abalados.

Essa foi a noite em que tudo mudou. As certezas de toda uma vida pareceram ruir e um mundo de inseguranças tomou conta dos nossos heróis, que de bonzinhos não tem nada.

Como sua vida seguiria dali para frente? Só o tempo saberia dizer...

* * *

**_UFA! O maior capítulo da fic. O que acharam?_**

**_kkkk. Ri de mais desses dois presos na biblioteca. Se os alunos soubessem o que andam fazendo em cima da mesa em que eles estudam, aposto que ninguém iria querer estudar nelas. Até na hora 'H' os dois não param de provocar um ao outro. ;) No final cada um foi para o seu lado. _**

**_Dica da Bella do dia : Reprimir hormônios faz mal a pele. kkk amando postar aqui p/ vocês. _**

**_~WeP~_**

_dayanesantos6 : São de mais. Acho que eles se amam e a única maneira de ficar perto um do outro e mostrar que não esqueceram um do outro é fazendo essas piadinhas... Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também flor. ;)  
_

_Christye - Lupin : kkkkk de mais. O Jasper é somente amigo mesmo flor. kkkk, sim ela fez essa proeza de deixar toda a escola sem energia, mas só saberemos o por que mais tarde ;) Quem não acha o Edward gostoso? Ela só não vai admitir isso, o Edward já se acha de mais então não precisa de uma contribuição dela para ele se achar mais. Fico feliz que esteja gostando :)_

_KellyKarina : Sim, isso deve ser tesão reprimido ;) Única explicação que eu vejo para todo esse ódio. kkkkkk, sim muito gay mesmo. Acho que na cabeça dele, falando das roupas dela, Bella vai se chatear ou se magoar, mas ele esquece que ela não liga muito para isso então não faz diferença. Tbm imagino ele assim muito lindo mesmo. Te vejo no próximo querida ;* _


	4. O Dia Em Que A Swan Perdeu Fala

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**WAR & PEACE – O EMBATE**

**PARTE QUATRO: O DIA EM QUE SWAN PERDEU A FALA**

A Forks High School só tinha um assunto para comentar naquele dia: o fiasco da festa de Halloween. Com a falta de energia que se abatera sobre a escola inexplicavelmente, os professores e o diretor se viram na obrigação de evacuar o prédio até que a situação se resolvesse.

A companhia de energia não tomara conhecimento de qualquer problema de abastecimento na área, coisa muitíssimo suspeita.

Após maiores investigações que duraram boa parte da madrugada, um detonador fora encontrado na caixa secundária de energia, que se localizava na sala de vídeo da escola. Depois dessa descoberta, a eletricidade foi restabelecida sem mais delongas, mas a festa fora definitivamente cancelada.

Agora o que todos estavam se perguntando era: quem fora responsável pelo detonador?

Os primeiros suspeitos da maioria das pessoas fora Cullen ou Swan, em mais uma de suas brincadeiras sem graça para prejudicar um ao outro. Mas como aparentemente nada de ruim acontecera a nenhum dos dois, a hipótese foi descartada.

Muita gente, no entanto, estranhou ao ver Bella Swan adentrar a escola mais séria do que nunca. E pior, ao vê-la virar o rosto ao ver Edward Cullen no corredor, sem ao menos insultá-lo uma única vez.

Edward se sentiu estupefato com aquela atitude. Achava que depois do que acontecera, ela o xingaria mais do que nunca, ou pior.

O silencio de Swan o preocupou demasiadamente. Teria ele ido tão mal, na noite anterior, que ela nem ao menos queria olhá-lo?

Ele assistiu enquanto, o dia inteiro, Bella Swan o ignorou. Fato inédito nos últimos treze anos. Aquilo o estava pondo impaciente. Aquilo e uma sensação de formigamento em seus lábios diversas vezes rejeitados pela garota. Ainda se sentia humilhado com aquilo e agora, simplesmente não conseguia suportar o silencio da outra.

Decidiu então fazer algo. Meio insano, mas algo.

Bella estava decidida a ignorar Edward Cullen. Era difícil fingir não ver aquela cara de retardado que ele tinha, mas ela pretendia fingir que ele não existia pelo maior tempo que conseguisse suportar. As lembranças da noite anterior estavam vívidas demais e nem com um porre de tequila ela conseguiria esquecer aquelas coisas bizarras. Além do mais, não queria o Cullen se achando para cima dela.

Pouco antes do almoço, no entanto, Bella se surpreendeu ao ser puxada para dentro de um armário de vassouras bruscamente, enquanto caminhava distraída para o refeitório.

Uma mão tapou sua boca quando ela tentou gritar.

– Shh... Swan, sou eu... – O Cullen sussurrou na escuridão. Ao perceber isso, ela apenas se debateu com mais força, tentando escapar. – Fica quieta! Quer que todos saibam que estamos aqui?

Com isso Bella parou de se debater. Não queria, por nada no mundo, que soubessem que ela estava num armário apertado com Edward Cullen. Ele então a soltou, prendendo-a contra a parede para que não fugisse.

– O que você quer, seu amaldiçoado de cabeça grande!? – Ela murmurou irritada, tentando se livrar do aperto do outro.

– Assim está melhor. – Ele sorriu aliviado. – Por que não me irritou nem uma vez hoje?

– Porque não estava com vontade. – Ela deu de ombros.

– Conta outra Swan. Desde que tínhamos quatro anos de idade que não se passa um dia sem que me xingue pelos corredores. Não acho que treze anos de hábito mudem facilmente. – Ele falou perspicaz.

– Vê se me erra, seu retardado. Só por que estou na minha não significa que algo mudou. Você continua a ser o babaca engomadinho de sempre. Agora me deixa sair ou eu juro que te quebro a cara. – Bella respondeu ficando vermelha de raiva e de esforço para se livrar do Cullen.

– Ufa! Tirou um peso das minhas costas Swan. – Edward sorriu e em seguida a encarou malignamente. – Só mais uma coisa...

– O que é, seu veado dos infer... – Bella Swan não terminou aquela frase, pois seus lábios foram tomados abruptamente pelos do seu mais odiado inimigo.

Os pares de lábios macios se encontraram como a explosão de uma fagulha num tanque de combustível. Swan não queria isso. Beijos eram sentimentais demais, íntimos demais. Era coisa de gente apaixonada.

Mas não teve como não se entregar àquele beijo cheio de paixão. Edward forçou entrada em sua boca com a língua e Bella não teve como evitar dar-lhe passagem. Puxou os cabelos do ruivo com vontade, se sentindo irritada, humilhada e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo. Sugou lentamente a língua do garoto, fazendo-o deixar escapar um leve gemido.

Em seguida os dois se afastaram, ofegantes, um encarando os lábios vermelhos do outro. Edward tentou se aproximar novamente, mas Bella o empurrou, indo em direção à porta.

– _Agora sim_ estamos quites Swan. – Edward falou sorrindo cheio de malícia.

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Bella exclamou, erguendo as mãos para o ar. – Vê se cresce, ô, seu chorão. Compre lápis novos!

Ela então saiu do armário, batendo a porta irritada. Edward continuou lá dentro, rindo um pouco. Levou vagamente as mãos aos lábios, ainda sentindo o toque da pele da garota em si. Isso não havia acabado ainda.

Ele estava gostando daquele jogo de "Fode e Corre" e não ia deixar isso acabar tão rápido.

Aproveitou a única aula que tinham juntos, com uma ideia inesperada que lhe ocorreu ao receber a prova de matemática com um grande "A+" em azul no topo. Modéstia à parte, ele era um ótimo aluno e favorito da maioria dos professores.

Diferente da Swan, que dava medo em quase todo mundo.

A ideia lhe ocorreu ao ouvir um gemido baixinho, que reconheceu na hora. Não soou tão _sexy _quanto na noite anterior, mas foi suficiente para despertar lembranças.

Swan levara bomba na prova. Um "D-", pelo que ele pôde ver ao se esticar na sua direção. Ela simplesmente amassou a prova e jogou diretamente no lixeiro, de onde estava, acertando na mosca. Em seguida se voltou para o quadro, copiando o exercício que o professor mandara que eles fizessem agora, em classe.

Droga de matéria idiota! Bella nunca ia conseguir entender o porquê de precisar aprender aquilo, se os computadores podiam fazer todo o trabalho. Ela não queria ser nenhum gênio da física mesmo, não precisaria de matemática para nada na vida!

Foi resmungando que começou a trabalhar.

Edward, por sua vez, se levantou o mais discretamente possível de onde estava e foi até o professor. Usando a influência que tinha sobre a maioria das pessoas, convenceu o professor a mandá-lo dar aulas particulares a Swan.

– Pensei que se odiassem. – O homem ainda comentou meio desconfiado.

– Mas ela precisa de ajuda. Eu não sou tão mal assim. Apenas não quero que ela saiba que fui eu que pedi, ela nunca aceitaria. – Ele falou fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente. O professor simplesmente sorriu e o dispensou. Edward voltou ao seu lugar sorrindo de canto a canto. Em seguida disfarçou e começou a fazer o exercício, como mandado.

Ao fim da aula, o professor mandou que Cullen e Swan ficassem para falar com os dois a sós.

Bella automaticamente vasculhou a mente tentando descobrir se fizera algo que resultaria em uma bronca do professor de matemática, ultimamente. Achou aquilo meio injusto. Até que estivera quieta aquela semana.

Exceto pelo lance da bomba, e dos morcegos, e mais algumas coisinhas. Mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com matemática.

– Bom Swan, como você sabe, sua nota foi péssima, falando realisticamente. – O professor foi direto ao ponto. – Se não melhorar logo, vai ser reprovada.

Bella se sentiu constrangida pelo fato de o professor estar dizendo aquilo na frente do Cullen.

– Ele precisa mesmo ficar aqui? – Ela perguntou com os dentes trincados.

– Sim, ele vai ser seu professor. – O homem disse prendendo o riso.

– O quê? – Tanto Swan quanto Cullen exclamaram. Bella estava autenticamente chocada, já Edward, sentia uma vontade enorme de rir.

– Isso mesmo. Edward é o melhor da classe e ficará encarregado de ensiná-la. – O professor falou, encerrando o assunto. Mas Bella não se deu por vencida.

– Mas Sr. Morris... – Ela tentou.

– Sem mais Swan. É isso, ou reprovo você agora mesmo. O que prefere? – O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha para a cara chocada de Bella Swan. A vontade que a garota tinha era de torcer o pescoço do homem à sua frente. Ao invés disso, limitou-se a acenar que sim com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem. – Ela falou derrotada. Edward estava gargalhado por dentro, mas ao lado de Swan, ficou mais sério do que nunca.

– Ótimo, dispensados. – O professor virou de costas para os dois, que saíram da sala rapidamente.

No corredor, Bella se virou para Edward bruscamente, enfiando um dedo em seu peito com força.

– Sua casa, oito horas. Nada de gracinhas Cullen, ou eu castro você. – Ela ameaçou e saiu a passos duros pelo corredor. Ao ver sua figura descompensada sumir na distancia, Edward se desdobrou na maior gargalhada de sua vida.

Isso ia ser interessante.

* * *

**_Interessante é pouco. :)_**

**_Esses dois são loucos de pedra._**

**_Só digo uma coisa: Próximo capítulo pega fogo ;)_**

**_Hey. Gente estou feliz, pois tem muita gente acompanhando a fic. Então se quiserem o próximo capítulo é somente deixarem 6 comentários que eu posto rapidinho. A caixa fica logo abaixo, é somente apertar o botão ;p_**

_PS. : RECOMENDO MUIO_**_ ( www . fanfiction s / 10304722 / 1 / A - pessoa - certa - para - mim ) _**_É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO SUPER LEGAL QUE EU ESTOU AMANDO LER. QUEM QUISER PASSAR LÁ É SOMENTE RETIRAR OS ESPAÇOS, OK?! DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS PARA A KellyKarina ELA É SUPER GENTE BOA E RESPONDE TUDO :)_

**_~WeP~_**

**_dayanesantos6 : Hey flor obrigada por comentar ok? Muito obrigada mesmo. Esses dois são malucos de pedra mesmo ;)_**

**_KellyKarina : kkkkk, pois é, mas eu acho que ela quis dizer mais para não reprimir os sentimentos * Se vc tiver vontade de fazer, p/ que segurar? * Mais ou menos isso que ela quis dizer. kkkk imaginando você aqui falando isso para um cara. O homem vai te achar louca se fizer isso e mandar te internar. Beijos até o próximo ;*_**

**_Christye - Lupin : E não são?! Sério eles são meio malucos mesmo. Mas, acho que é isso que faz com que eles se completem :*_**

**_Beijos._**


	5. Uma Trégua

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**WAR & PEACE – O EMBATE**

**_PARTE CINCO: UMA TRÉGUA_**

Totalmente contrariada, Bella Swan bateu à porta da mansão onde Edward Cullen morava.

Sua moto velha e enferrujada devia ser o veiculo mais precário que jamais deslizou pelo concreto daquela rua.

Edward logo veio atender a porta, divertido. Já ria antes de ver a cara que Bella faria quando olhasse para ele. E não se decepcionou.

Quando Bella viu Edward abrir a porta usando apenas uma boxer, ela arregalou os olhos, chocada. Aquele infeliz miserável já tinha começado com os joguinhos?

– Você se atrasou. - Ele falou prendendo o riso e apontando para o relógio. Eram oito e quinze.

– Tanto faz. - Ela falou irritada, passando direto por ele sem pedir licença. - Você nunca ouviu falar em roupas não?

– Estou mais confortável assim. Algum problema?- Ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Além da sua presença? Nenhum. – Ela respondeu calmamente.

– Deixei meu material no quarto, vamos buscar? – Ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele não tinha a mínima intenção de estudar essa noite, estava apenas jogando por uns tempos, até que tivesse oportunidade de agarrar a garota sem que ela pudesse fugir.

– Pode ir buscar, eu espero aqui. - Bella falou ainda mais contrariada.

Tinha certeza de que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para irritá-la.

Esperou no hall enquanto o ele ia buscar sua mochila. Quando voltou, o garoto encaminhou-a até a sala de estar.

Ambos sentaram-se no chão, perto da mesa de centro, lado a lado.

– Você já sabe o que é um binômio de Newton, não é? - Ele quis saber.

Nem estava mesmo prestando atenção no que dizia. Ficava o tempo inteiro mirando aquela camisa velha de flanela que Bella usava, imaginando como ela poderia ter se escondido por tanto tempo.

Ela era gostosa demais para ficar presa naquelas roupas de homem.

– Não me diz que é mais uma peça que esse idiota pregou em nós?! – Bella exclamou irritada.

– Como? - Edward perguntou saindo do seu transe.

– Newton! Ele não tinha mais o que fazer do que ferrar com a nossa vida? - Bella perguntou.

– Ele foi um gênio, mudou o mundo Bella! - Edward exclamou chocado.

– Mudou para pior! Será que ele não podia ser como qualquer pessoa normal e ir trepar com alguém para passar o tempo, ao invés de ficar cochilando debaixo de árvores? - Ela falou.

– Ah, então você gosta de trepar para passar o tempo? - Edward perguntou maliciosamente, se aproveitando da deixa para provocá-la.

– Não com você. - Ela respondeu imediatamente. Edward franziu a testa.

– E com quem então? - Ele quis saber.

– Não é da sua conta. - Ela falou virando mais uma vez o olhar para o seu material. Edward agarrou seu rabo-de-cavalo, virando o rosto da garota para si.

– Tem certeza de que não é? - Ele perguntou, virando a cabeça dela de lado e alisando seu pescoço com o nariz. Bella estremeceu, suspirando.

– Eu... Onde estão seus pais? – A garota perguntou nervosamente.

– Saíram. Estamos sozinhos em casa. – Edward sussurrou. A mão que estava livre desceu pelo pescoço de Bella, indo parar em seu seio.

– Nem sonhe. – Bella teve forças para afastá-lo.

– Nem sonhe com o quê? Não sei do que está falando. – Edward respondeu, prendendo as duas mãos da garota com uma das suas e levando a mão livre ao corpo dela.

– Cullen, tire as mãos de mim! – Bella mandou, puxando os braços do aperto do outro.

– Uma vez na vida, cale essa sua boca grande. – Edward mandou. Na verdade foi mais um rosnado e Bella gemeu.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela, forçando-a a deitar-se no chão e prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça.

O garoto se esticou para beijá-la, mas Bella tentou virar o rosto. Ele, no entanto, já estava preparado. Segurou o queixo da morena com firmeza e colou seus lábios aos dela com certa violência.

A partir daí Bella não conseguiu mais resistir. Um Edward mandão e malvado só a deixava mais e mais excitada. Ele soltou seus braços, percebendo que não havia mais resistência. A garota levou suas mãos aos cabelos ruivos, enrolando seus dedos neles e puxando o rapaz para mais perto de si.

Edward sorriu triunfante. Já tinha ganhado aquela batalha.

O garoto levou suas mãos ansiosas por debaixo da camisa de Bella, tateando sua pele macia até parar em seus seios. A morena se contorceu e gemeu baixinho, fazendo com que o membro do rapaz ficasse imediatamente ereto.

– Ah Bella... Deliciosa... – Edward murmurou, lambendo os lábios da garota em seguida. Ela, por sua vez, abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo. Edward agarrou a coxa de Bella, apertando com vontade seus corpos. – Por que me atormenta?

– Eu te odeio Edward, é simples. – Bella respondeu simplesmente, com a voz fraca.

– Não odeia não... – Edward retrucou, mordiscando o lábio da morena.

Em seguida atacou os lábios da garota mais uma vez. Levou os dedos aos botões da camisa dela, mas não teve paciência para desabotoar todos, então simplesmente os puxou com força, fazendo com que alguns deles simplesmente pulassem da peça.

– Você é um ogro... – Bella sussurrou antes de deixar escapar um longo gemido.

– E você gosta. – Edward replicou.

Ele em seguida arrancou o sutiã da garota bruscamente, jogando-o de lado. Puxou a calça dela, se ajoelhando para tirá-la totalmente. Aproveitou para tirar-lhe a calcinha e, como estava apenas de cueca, tirou-a também.

Edward então se deitou sobre o corpo de Bella mais uma vez, se ajustando em seu corpo.

– Espera... Precisamos de proteção... – Bella falou com toda a força de vontade que conseguiu.

– É, você me deixa tão maluco que eu acabo esquecendo isso... – Edward respondeu. Deu-lhe mais um beijo e se inclinou para a mochila. Procurou pelos bolsos e achou uma camisinha.

Vestiu-a e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

O garoto pressionou seu membro na entrada da morena, dirigindo seus lábios dessa vez para os seios dela. Sugou-os com vontade, imaginando como a pele daquela casca grossa poderia ser tão... Deliciosa.

– Edward... – Bella reclamou. Já não aguentava mais aquela pressão.

– O que é? – Ele se fez de bobo, olhando para ela.

– Termina logo com isso. – Ela pediu corando.

– Então pede. – Edward mandou.

– Seu filho da mãe... Não vai me fazer dizer isso... – Ela reclamou.

Edward pressionou mais seu membro pelo caminho totalmente encharcado da garota, enfiando apenas a cabeça na sua entrada. Bella gemeu descontrolada.

– Pede. – Ele mandou mais uma vez. Adorava vê-la submissa. Mas teve uma grande surpresa.

– Nunca! – Ela disse estreitando os olhos. Em um movimento, rolou pelo chão, se colocando sobre o corpo do ruivinho, uma perna de cada lado. A garota ergueu-se e deixou que o membro do garoto deslizasse para o seu interior.

Ambos gemeram descontroladamente, enquanto Bella começava a rebolar sobre Edward.

– Ah, sua vaca... – Edward xingou, os olhos revirando.

– Você nunca vai mandar em mim. – Bella replicou sorrindo. Preferia quando ele estava com raiva dela, do que quando estava sendo sedutor. Era mais divertido assim.

A morena se inclinou sobre o corpo do garoto, atacando seu pescoço enquanto continuava com os movimentos.

Edward agarrou a cintura da garota com força, ajudando-a. Bella não parecia ter muita habilidade com aquilo. Ela apoiou os braços no peito dele, aumentando a velocidade.

– Oh, Edward... – Bella murmurou. Ela não queria ter dito o nome dele, mas aquilo lhe escapou. Com isso, Edward gemeu, mais excitado do que antes.

– Ah, Bella... Diz de novo. – Edward pediu. A garota não resistiu, vendo-o com aquela cara de prazer pidão.

– Edward... Edward... – Ela repetiu, gemendo.

Com aquilo, o ruivo chegou ao ápice de forma arrasadora. Nunca sentira tanto prazer na vida, como naquele único orgasmo. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, bem como o de Bella, que praticamente desfaleceu sobre o peito do garoto.

Ambos ficaram em ofegante silencio, se recuperando. Edward apertou os braços, ajustando o corpo de Bella ao seu.

– Eu sei que a gente se odeia... – Edward começou.

– Com certeza. – Bella aprovou.

– É, mas nós somos muito bons nisso, não acha? – Ele continuou.

– É o que parece. – Bella respondeu.

– Poderíamos continuar nos odiando, e fazendo isso sem ninguém precisar saber, o que acha? – Edward completou meio inseguro.

– Pode ser. – Bella falou duvidosamente.

– Ótimo. – Ele falou feliz.

Bella suspirou. Tinha certeza de que estava fazendo a maior besteira de sua vida, dando aquela trégua ao Cullen. Mas simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Só esperava que realmente ninguém ficasse sabendo daquilo.

* * *

_**kkk quero ver até quando essa trégua vai durar :)**_

_**Gente fiquei muito feliz com os comentários. Ia postar mais cedo, mas fiquei sem net. :/ **_

_**Se os comentários chegarem ao 22 eu posto amanhã a noite :***_

_**Passando rápido aqui. Respondo os comentários depois ok?!**_


	6. Fim Da Trégua

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**WAR & PEACE – O EMBATE**

**_PARTE SEIS: FIM DA TRÉGUA_**

_Só esperava que realmente ninguém ficasse sabendo daquilo._

Àquele pensamento, Bella teve uma péssima surpresa. Vozes encheram subitamente o corredor, se dirigindo à sala. Ela e Edward sentaram-se bruscamente, horrorizados.

Antes que pudessem pensar no que fazer, no entanto, os donos das vozes entraram e estacaram na porta da sala, chocados.

Eram Emmet, Mike e Tyler. E nenhum dos três conseguia acreditar no que via.

Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, nus e abraçados, parecendo muito à vontade um com o outro. Os dois se olharam e se afastaram imediatamente.

O olhar dos garotos, no entanto, estava preso ao corpo de Bella. Nenhum deles, como Edward, poderia ter imaginado como ela era... Bem dotada.

Percebendo isso e vendo que Bella não estava tendo sucesso em se cobrir, já que suas roupas estavam espalhadas por toda parte, Edward se levantou.

– Saiam daqui. – Ele mandou, nu, e afugentando seus amigos e seu irmão dali. À saída dos três, ele trancou a porta. Bella jogou as roupas que conseguira catar de volta no chão, irritada.

– Droga! – Ela exclamou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

– Amanhã todo mundo vai comentar. – Edward falou, percebendo que não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

– Ótimo! Realmente uma beleza! – Bella falou. Voltou a catar suas roupas e começou a se vestir. – Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo!

– Que besteira Swan! O que te interessa o que os outros dizem? Você nunca ligou. – Edward falou aproximando-se da garota.

– E você _sempre _ligou, por que de repente você simplesmente não se importa? – Ela quis saber, colocando as mãos na cintura, a camisa ainda aberta.

– Não é nada demais. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Claro que não, você é homem! Provavelmente vai ficar com uma fama melhor por ter conseguido pegar até mesmo a virgem esquisita! – Bella falou nervosamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de novo.

– Você não é tão esquisita... – Ele começou, em seguida engasgou. – Espera ai... Como assim virgem?

Bella levou as mãos ao rosto e suspirou. Ela e sua boca grande! Não tinha jurado que Edward nunca saberia?

– Esquece. – Ela falou, catando seu livro e seu caderno e jogando tudo na mochila para ir embora.

– Você era virgem? – Edward perguntou, imaginando como não havia percebido isso. Agora parecia tão óbvio!

– Eu já disse, esquece isso! – Bella jogou a mochila nas costas, terminando de fechar os botões da camisa e começando a andar em direção à porta. Mas Edward barrou seu caminho.

– Bella Swan perdeu a virgindade com Edward Cullen? Não percebe o quanto isso é irônico? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Bella teve raiva daquele sorriso. Ela sabia que ele nunca a deixaria esquecer aquele deslize. Ia atormentá-la até a morte. Provavelmente escreveria com marcador permanente em sua lápide.

– Ah, que engraçado Cullen. Pode rir à vontade, eu mereço isso! – Bella falou com raiva. Realmente, merecia por ter sido uma idiota.

– Ei, calma. Eu estou apenas brincando. Não tem mais senso de humor? – Edward perguntou. Aproximou-se da garota, que deu um passo atrás. Mesmo assim Edward conseguiu alcançá-la e segurou os seus braços.

– Me solta! – Ela mandou tentando se desvencilhar.

– Sabe que de boca fechada você fica perfeita? – Edward falou, puxando-a com firmeza para um beijo. Bella esqueceu momentaneamente a raiva, mas a língua continuava afiada. Quando se soltaram, Bella o olhou ironicamente.

– Está dizendo que eu sou perfeita Cullen? Cuidado, daqui a pouco vai querer ser meu namorado. – Ela falou sarcasticamente e em seguida deu uma gargalhada.

Edward abriu a boca para dizer algo e logo em seguida a fechou. Aquela não parecia uma má idéia. Corou ao simples pensamento e Bella o olhou incredulamente.

– Você está querendo me dizer que _quer_ ser meu _namorado? –_Ela perguntou inexpressivamente.

– Podemos fazer isso. Já estamos transando mesmo. O resto é mais fácil. – Ele falou antes que pudesse se conter, surpreendendo até a si mesmo com aquelas palavras.

Estava pedindo Bella Swan em namoro? Era isso mesmo?

Bella arregalou os olhos para ele e em seguida caiu na gargalhada mais uma vez. Edward fechou a cara, sem achar nem um pouco de graça.

– Você está brincando certo? – Ela perguntou quando se recuperou, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos. Edward continuou sério. – Você não esta brincando...

– Não vejo graça nisso. – Ele respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo na defensiva.

– Você enlouqueceu Cullen? Nós dois? Namorando? Nem em outra encarnação isso seria aceitável. Foi ódio à primeira vista lembra? – Bella tentou fazê-lo ser racional.

– Eu estava lá, não é? Mas e daí? Diz que não gosta de ficar comigo! Diz que não é bom! – Edward desafiou.

– Isso não vem ao caso. – Bella respondeu na defensiva.

– Claro que vem! Esse é justamente o ponto! – Edward exclamou.

– Olha, a gente pode só fazer sexo. É mais divertido, não? – Bella falou, levando a mão ao peito de Edward. Ele se afastou.

– Não. Só fico com você se for minha namorada. – Ele não sabia de onde isso tinha vindo. Soou muito idiota para o gosto dele. Na verdade, soou bem gay, na opinião de Bella.

Ela apertou os lábios. Não gostava de ser pressionada.

– Ótimo! Então estou fora! – Ela falou e agora saiu do aposento, batendo os pés.

Ela tinha certeza de que Edward iria perceber o quanto aquilo era insano e ia se arrepender. Em breve estariam apenas fazendo sexo como bons inimigos que eram.

Ela montou em sua moto e foi embora.

Edward ficou na sala, cheio de raiva. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa?

Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as com violência, continuou murmurando impropérios contra Bella Swan enquanto subia para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar lá, Emmet o esperava, deitado confortavelmente em sua cama.

– Onde estão os outros dois patetas? – Edward perguntou mal-humorado.

– Foram embora. Depois daquela cena chocante, ficamos todos abalados. – Emmet falou divertido. – Você e a Swan ein? Sabia que toda aquela tensão era tesão reprimido.

– Haha. Que divertido. Pode me deixar em paz agora? – Edward disse.

– Claro, claro. Só não sei por que tanto mal-humor. Pensei que um sexo selvagem pudesse deixar alguém feliz. – Emmet falou levantando-se e indo até a porta.

– Como você sabe que foi sexo selvagem? – Edward nem sabia por que estava perguntando aquilo.

– Você está todo marcado. – Emmet respondeu rindo antes de sair.

Edward foi até o espelho. Seus braços, ombros e pescoço estavam marcados de arranhões e mordidas.

Suspirou e se jogou na cama.

Não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas todo o seu corpo sentia falta de Bella Swan, a garota que mais odiava na face da Terra.

– Ei Swan, não quer dar uma volta?

– Sabe, eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto você é gostosa.

– Quem sabe a gente não pode se divertir essa noite, ein Swan?

Bella tentava não rosnar enquanto passava pelos corredores. Os caras não paravam de soltar piadinhas sobre ela.

Obviamente a coisa com o Cullen já tinha se espalhado como fogo em pólvora, graças àqueles amiguinhos fofoqueiros que ele tinha.

Já Edward, estava sendo torturado.

Todos aqueles caras com os olhos na Bella, desejando-a como nunca haviam feito. Era castigo demais para ele.

Tentou ficar calmo e não acertar ninguém, afinal, que direito ele tinha? Ele não era seu _namorado,_ no fim das contas. Sua situação só se tornou realmente crítica na hora do almoço.

Bella estava sentada como sempre com aquele seu amigo nerd, o tal Jason. Edward ficava observando os dois com o canto dos olhos, enquanto seus amigos faziam piadinhas sobre ele e Swan, que ele ignorava totalmente.

Jason, ou que nome tivesse, parecia doente e Bella estava toda cheia de cuidados para cima dele, o que estava deixando Edward com os nervos à flor da pele.

– Ai Jasper, o que você tem? – Bella perguntou, vendo as olheiras negras sob os olhos do amigo quando este se sentou ao seu lado.

– Sei lá... Acho que peguei uma virose ou outra coisa qualquer. – Ele resmungou fungando.

– Own... O que está sentindo? Dor no corpo? Dor de cabeça? – Ela perguntou preocupada, levando a mão à testa dele.

– Sei lá, acho que vou morrer daqui a alguns segundos, provavelmente. – Ele exagerou, como bom macho que adora atenção de fêmeas.

– Não exagere. – Bella falou, mas o olhou mais cautelosamente. Jasper tentou dar uma mordida na pizza, mas Bella a arrancou da sua mão.

– Você não deveria comer essa porcaria. Vou pegar uma canja pra você. – Ela disse levantando-se.

– Sim, mãe. – Ele falou ironicamente, assoando o nariz.

Bella foi até o balcão de comida e pegou uma sopa esquisita que tinha lá. Não tinha certeza do que era, mas pelo menos era quente.

– O que você está fazendo? – Edward perguntou no seu ouvido, assustando-a.

– Que idéia é essa de chegar por trás das pessoas, Cullen? – Bella perguntou pondo a mão no coração, assustada.

– Vai responder à minha pergunta? – Ele perguntou irritado.

– Estou pegando sopa para o meu amigo, algum problema? – Ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Ah, seu amigo? Parecia-me mais do que isso, de onde eu estava. – Ele acusou.

– Pois compre óculos. – Ela disse. Olhou-o com mais atenção. – Repensou aquela besteira?

– Do namoro? – Ele questionou.

– Isso. Já se deu conta da besteira que está fazendo? – Bella perguntou esperançosa.

– Não, minha opinião continua a mesma. – Edward cruzou os braços teimosamente.

– Então tchau Cullen. – Bella falou com raiva e voltou para sua mesa.

Todas as pessoas no refeitório acompanhavam o movimento dos dois.

Quando pensavam que as coisas entre eles estavam mais interessantes, eles davam um jeito de melhorar, com essa coisa de sexo às escondidas. Era como assistir a uma telenovela na vida real e todo mundo estava adorando.

Exceto pelos dois protagonistas, que ficavam a cada momento mais irritados e mais cheios de desejo reprimido.

* * *

_**Como prometido capítulo postado. :) Bem vindo as leitoras novas e oi para aquelas que eu sei que leem ;p **_

_**A trégua durou menos do que esperávamos. Edward descobriu que Bella era virgem e quer muito namorar com ela. Mas, ela está disposta a dizer 'Não'. É com muito pesar que informo que a fic está acabando, faltam somente mais 2 capítulos e aí encerramos 'War and Peace'. Mas, a boa notícia é que eu pretendo trazer outras fics dessa autora incrível para cá. Fiquem ligados ok?!**_

_**~WeP~**_

_**Taise Nogueira : De mais da conta. O menino já tinha todo um esquema, abrindo a porta somente de cueca p/ seduzir a Bella. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo flor :)**_

_**Kellykarina : kkkk, pois é. Mas, o engraçado é que ele gosta quando ela não obedece. Não entendo, sério mesmo. São loucos. Acho que a Bella realmente está aproveitando :)**_

_**Dayanesantos6 : kkkkk, não sei flor, só acompanhando a fic mesmo para saber. Vindo de Edward e Bella você pode esperar realmente tudo. :)**_

_**Christye - Lupin : Coloca dois malucos nisso. Eles estão realmente aproveitando o momento. ;)**_


	7. Juntando Forças

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**_WAR & PEACE - O EMBATE_**

**_PARTE SETE: JUNTANDO FORÇAS_**

Bella suspirava aliviada pelo fato de as aulas de hoje já terem chegado ao fim. Quem sabe ela não tinha sorte e os idiotas daquela espelunca não achavam outro assunto mais interessante para comentar, além da sua vida sexual, claro.

Quanto mais pensava que sua vida agora estava na boca do povo, mais raiva sentia. Em outra época, não costumava se importar com o que as pessoas diziam. Mas agora... Pelo simples fato de o seu nome estar ligado ao do Cullen, ela estava fora de si.

E sua raiva atingiu o auge quando aqueles dois amigos idiotas do Cullen, os fofoqueiros que haviam espalhado o boato pela escola, a abordaram enquanto ela tentava sair o mais rápido possível do estacionamento.

– Ah... Swan... Que desprazer vê-la vestida. – O tal Mike falou fazendo uma cara de sofredor que despertou em Bella uma vontade súbita de lhe amassar o rosto como uma panqueca.

– Posso dizer que é um desprazer ver vocês dois... Respirando. Se quiserem parar agora por uns... Sei lá... Por uma meia hora, eu vou me sentir muito melhor. – Ela falou com um sorrisinho cínico, empurrando-os para os lados para tirá-los do caminho. Ela pegou a chave da moto, mas antes que tivesse tempo de montar, o Idiota Nº 2 tomou o chaveiro de suas mãos.

– Você não pode ir sem nos dar um beijo. – Ele disse fazendo bico.

Poderia ter saído fogo das narinas de Bella naquele momento. Ela se preparou instintivamente para tacar um belo soco na cara do infeliz, mas não precisou. Um vulto de cabelos vermelhos atravessou a sua frente e no segundo seguinte Edward e Tyler estavam embolando no chão em uma massa desigual. Bella mirou-os incredulamente.

Viu quando Newton se precipitou para se juntar à briga e ajudar o amigo, mas Bella estendeu a perna.

– Ah, não vai não! – Ela gritou pouco antes de se juntar a Mike no chão, enchendo cada centímetro dele que conseguia alcançar de socos.

Era impossível de acreditar que Edward Cullen e Bella Swan haviam se juntado em uma briga. Mas lá estavam eles, rolando pelo chão, trabalhando juntos pela primeira vez na vida. E aprontando a maior confusão, obviamente.

Um grande grupo de pessoas se aglomerava ao seu redor, se acotovelando para ter uma visão melhor daquela briga. Alguns riam, outros gritavam: "Briga, briga, briga!"

Em poucos minutos o inspetor da escola chegou, soprando seu apito. Alguns garotos se adiantaram e separaram a briga. Edward tinha sangue descendo pelo canto do lábio, que estava inchado. Tyler estava com um hematoma horrível no olho direito, Mike apresentava inúmeros arranhões pelo rosto e braços, bem como uma marca roxa no queixo, onde batera no chão quando Bella o derrubara.

Já a garota se encontrava despenteada e com as roupas amassadas e sujas, mas incrivelmente, no geral, em bom estado.

– Os quatro para a sala do diretor agora! – O inspetor mandou. O grupo saiu abrindo caminho atrás dele no meio dos curiosos, de cabeças baixas.

Esperaram sentados, sem se falar, na sala de espera. Bella se sentia satisfeitíssima por ter descontado sua raiva em alguém. Já Edward mal podia acreditar que havia batido em seu amigo por causa daquela garota idiota.

O problema é que quando ele vira Tyler pedindo um beijo de Bella, impedindo-a de ir embora... Sua visão ficara vermelha e ele, fora de controle.

Quando olhou na direção dela, no entanto, Bella lhe sorriu, feliz e ele achou que aquilo talvez tivesse mesmo valido a pena.

Naquele momento o diretor abriu a porta de seu gabinete. Olhou severamente para os adolescentes esfarrapados e de cabeça baixa esperando no corredor, e os convidou a entrar. Sentaram-se todos tentando fazer o menor barulho possível.

– Então... Quem quer ser o primeiro a explicar aquela cena lastimável no estacionamento? – Ele perguntou.

Nenhum dos quatro se pronunciou e o diretor teve que tentar outra tática.

– Bom... O inspetor me contou que o Sr. Cullen e a Srta. Swan, por mais incrível que possa parecer, não estavam brigando entre si. Então, qual era o problema?

– O Edward estava com ciuminho da Bellinha... – Mike debochou.

– Ora seu... – Bella se esticou por cima de Edward para atingi-lo.

– Srta. Swan! – O diretor repreendeu.

– Desculpe. – Bella abaixou a cabeça novamente.

– Nesse caso... Terei de colocar os quatro na detenção... – Ele começou.

– Mas senhor... – Edward tentou.

– Estarão aqui no sábado às nove horas. – O homem continuou como se não tivesse ouvido Edward falar. – Espero que isso sirva de lição para vocês.

– Oh, man! – Bella exclamou.

Sua reação não era muito diferente da dos outros. Passar o sábado inteiro sem fazer nada na escola era quase como dizer: Oi, vocês vão passar a eternidade no inferno. Divirtam-se.

Saíram de ombros encurvados daquela sala. No corredor, Tyler e Mike lançaram olhares fulminantes a Edward e então se afastaram sem nada dizer.

– Ótimo, agora aqueles idiotas me odeiam. – Edward reclamou enquanto ele e Bella seguiam pelo corredor rapidamente. Não viam a hora de sair dali.

– Eles é que espalharam o boato sobre nós dois, então não tem direito a nada. E... Bom, você não precisava me ajudar. Devia estar com raiva de mim, não? – Bella questionou inocentemente.

– É, devia mesmo. – Edward falou, parando de repente e olhando para ela de testa franzida. – É, isso mesmo. _Estou_ com raiva de você.

Ele parecia ter se dado conta disso agora, então olhou de cara feia para ela e se apressou pelo corredor. Bella deu uma risadinha divertida e o seguiu.

– Não seja chato Cullen, estávamos indo tão bem! – Bella falou quando o alcançou.

– Você chama _isso _de _bem_? – Ele falou apontando para a própria boca, que inchara ainda mais do que antes. Bella sorriu e se aproximou dele.

– Você está ótimo, como sempre. – Ela queria agradá-lo, já que estava morrendo de saudades. No entanto, não admitiria que houvesse dito aquilo nunca, nem sob tortura.

No momento que Edward levou para olhar para ela surpreso, Bella se pôs na ponta dos pés e beijou-o. O garoto gemeu um pouco de dor, mas isso não o impediu de agarrar a cintura de Bella com força e puxar seu corpo para junto do dele.

Bella tentava ser delicada no beijo, já que Edward estava machucado, mas ele não permitia, atacando seus lábios como se não se vissem há anos. Ela enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos ruivos, feliz. Edward separou seus lábios e levou-os ao pescoço de Swan, buscando fôlego.

– Droga, Swan... Por que tem que ser tão teimosa? – Ele resmungou contrariado. Olhou ao redor e começou a arrastar Bella na direção de uma porta de folhas duplas à esquerda.

Estavam mais uma vez na biblioteca, onde tudo havia começado.

– Nunca pensai que fosse gostar tanto desse lugar. – Edward resmungou contra a boca de Bella. Esta riu.

– Nem eu.

Agora não havia ninguém vigiando seus passos nem havia motivos para fingir. Eram apenas nossos heróis, de volta ao seu derradeiro santuário. Poderiam eles deixar suas diferenças de lado e assumir o que sentiam?

* * *

_***.* Como vão? Demorei mais cheguei. Gente estava sem internet, somente com a do celular.**_

**_Agradecendo_**_** aqui rapidinho a todas as pessoas que favoritaram, seguiram e comentaram na fic. Fico muito feliz com isso mesmo. ;)**_

_**Esse é o penúltimo capítulo e eu volto semana que vem com o ultimo.**_

_**Vejo todas vocês no próximo. :)**_

_**~WeP~**_

_Taise Nogueira : Oi. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Liane tem todos os créditos querida, ela realmente é uma autora incrível e super legal. Beijos :*_

_KellyKarine : kkkkk, acho que ele está somente apaixonado de mais. kkkk ele tem os momentos gay, mas passa rapidinho e a Bella sabe o quão gay ele não é. Beijos :*_

_Christye - Lupin : Olá querida. Sim infelizmente é somente uma short que contem 8 capítulos. kkkkk o Edward ciumento de mais da conta mesmo, mas a Bella também faz o menino passar raiva com o Jasper._

_dayanesantos6 : Ohhhh, querida eu também estava amando postar aqui para vocês, mas pensa pelo o lado bom essa vai acabar, mas outras virão. Entãooooo nada de ficar triste ok? beijos_.

_Jubueno : Olá menina. Fico muito feliz que tenha comentado em todos os capítulos da fic. E mais ainda por saber que esteja amando a fic como eu. Obrigada de coração :)_


	8. Tratado De Paz Permanente

_**Sinopse completa: **Tem inicio a batalha encarniçada de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen pelo... Bom, não tem objetivo todos sabem que isso começou por que... Bom, ninguém sabe por quê.O fato é que eles se odeiam e são felizes assim, fim de menos eram felizes, até que uma noite de sexo tórrido muda tudo e deixa a ambos irritados e insatisfeitos._

_**Obs:**  
_

_*** **A fanfic ' War and Peace' não me pertence. O enredo e todas as palavras nela escrita pertence a Liane. A mim pertence somente a autorização para postar essa fanfic aqui para que todos vocês possam ler. ( fanfiction . com . br / u / 54769 / ) Esse é o Link do perfil dela no Nyah. Se alguém estiver interessado em olhar algumas de suas estórias fique a vontade. Somente retire os espaços. ;) _

_*** **Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph. _

_*** **Nada de plágios, pois o mesmo é crime._

* * *

**_WAR & PEACE - O EMBATE_**

**_PARTE OITO: TRATADO DE PAZ PERMANENTE_**

Como as aulas já haviam acabado há um bom tempo, não havia ninguém na biblioteca, exceto Bella Swan e Edward Cullen. Eles se dirigiram ao fundo do aposento, esbarrando em estantes e tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Eles chegaram até a última mesa da biblioteca e Edward prensou Bella contra ela.

– Você vai continuar insistindo com essa decisão idiota de não querer namorar comigo? – Edward perguntou deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço de Bella.

– Nessa coisa de namoro, está incluída proteção integral contra assédio por parte dos garotos da escola? – Bella perguntou duvidosamente.

– Com certeza. Quem te tocar vai ter que se ver com os meus punhos. – Edward afirmou rapidamente.

– Bom... Já que é assim... Tudo bem. – Bella falou divertida. Na verdade não tinha graça alguma. Estava prestes a sair por ai como namorada de Edward Cullen e isso era a ultima coisa que sonhara para si na face da Terra.

– Sério? – Edward se afastou para olhá-la, os olhos brilhando.

– Se eu falei! – Bella exclamou revirando os olhos.

Edward atacou os seus lábios com mais voracidade.

Bella podia sentir o membro do Cullen contra sua coxa, enquanto ele se esfregava nela como um animal no cio.

– Você é muito tarado, fala sério. – Bella resmungou contra os lábios de Edward.

– E você detesta isso, não é Swan? – Ele revidou.

– Na verdade, não mesmo Cullen. – Bella riu e se apoiou nos ombros de Edward para se içar para o seu colo. O garoto agarrou sua bunda para mantê-la firmemente em seu colo. Edward subiu na mesa, ficando de joelhos sobre ela.

Bella levou os dedos à camisa de Edward, arrancando-a sem delicadeza. Eles se equilibraram sobre a mesa para tirarem a calça um do outro. Em seguida Edward se encarregou da camisa de flanela de Bella.

Em poucos segundos os dois estavam apenas em suas roupas intimas, deitados sobre a mesa. Bella se deitava sobre o corpo de Edward e logo desceu pelo seu abdome, para se livrar de sua cueca.

Ele logo a puxou para cima, atacando seu sutiã. Edward levou os lábios ao seio de Bella, sugando-o. Bella gemeu, agarrando os cabelos do ruivo.

– Ah, cara... Como eu senti falta disso... – Ela resmungou.

– Nós estivemos juntos ontem, Swan. Depois eu que sou o tarado. – Edward não pôde deixar de provocar.

– O que posso dizer... Você é gostoso Cullen, isso não se pode negar... Embora isto não mude o fato de que é irritante. – Bella falou, afastando a cabeça de Edward do seu corpo e atacando seus lábios.

O ruivinho agarrou seus quadris e levantou-os, indo se postar em sua entrada.

– Ei... – Bella reclamou.

– Ah... – Edward se inclinou para pegar uma camisinha em sua calça e vestiu-a.

Em seguida fez com que Bella se sentasse sobre si, escorregando para o seu interior com um gemido sôfrego. A morena começou a se mover sobre ele, rebolando e deixando-o sem fala.

Bella se movia para cima e para baixo e Edward a ajudava, as mãos guiando seus quadris. Seus corpos suados faziam sons de atrito na biblioteca silenciosa, que os deixava ainda mais excitados. Suas respirações ofegantes reverberavam no ambiente, fazendo parecer que havia muita gente ali.

Em poucos minutos os dois foram vencidos e chegaram ao ápice, se jogando lado a lado na mesa de estudos. Edward abraçou os ombros de Bella, que apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

O que as pessoas que estudam ali diriam se soubessem para quê a mesa estava sendo usada?

– Por que naquela noite, aqui, você não me parou? Você era virgem Bella, e sua primeira vez não foi nada romântica. – Edward perguntou, esperando que Bella levasse a sério a pergunta.

– Eu não sei. – Ela deu de ombros. – Pareceu romântica para mim. E talvez eu soubesse que era o cara certo.

– Eu? O cara certo? – Edward riu.

– Não me faça me arrepender de ser boazinha com você. – Bella ameaçou. Edward parou de rir na mesma hora. – E você? Eu sou a esquisita que se veste como homem. O que estava pensando?

– Eu estava pensando que nenhuma garota nunca me deixou tão excitado, além de ser tão intrigante. – Ele respondeu. Bella sorriu satisfeita.

– Edward... Já que você está sendo legal agora... Eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Mas se você rir, eu juro que vou te odiar pra sempre. – Bella falou.

– Você já não me odeia? – Ele quis saber divertido.

– Não muito. – Bella confessou. – Promete?

– Claro, não vou rir. – Edward falou, imaginando se poderia cumprir a promessa.

– Bom... Eu... Eu te amo. – Bella falou as três palavras muito rápido, sem olhar para ele. Mas Edward nem por um momento pensou em rir. Ele a abraçou com mais força.

– Eu também te amo, bruxinha. – Ele falou. Bella sorriu e se virou para olhá-lo.

– Imbecil.

– Miserável.

– Retardado.

Enquanto desfiavam delicadeza, eles se aproximavam mais e logo estavam se beijando.

– Então você vai querer sair de mãos dadas por ai, me beijar em publico e essas coisas? – Bella checou.

– É isso que namorados fazem, não é? – Edward revirou os olhos.

– Claro, só estava testando. – Bella sorriu e o ruivo subiu sobre ela mais uma vez.

[...]

Bella chegou em sua moto, no dia seguinte, e Edward a esperava no estacionamento, encostado em seu volvo.

Da calça e do all star ela não abrira mão, mas hoje usava uma blusa de alças finas e uma tiara que afastava os cabelos do rosto.

A mudança não havia sido tão grande, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que havia mudado tudo. Swan finalmente estava vestida como garota.

Dirigiu-se a Edward.

– O que aconteceu com você? – Ele quis saber, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

– Nada, só resolvi mudar um pouco. Por quê? Ficou estranho? Você não gostou? – Bella perguntou insegura. Achara que tinha ficado bem.

– Você está ótima. – Edward sorriu, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Bella não recuou e quando se separaram, ela sorriu, o que era mesmo raro, principalmente em público.

– Obrigada. – Ela respondeu.

Edward agarrou sua mão e fez menção de andar na direção da escola quando se lembrou de algo.

– Escuta Bella... Por que você colocou aquele detonador, aquele que nos deixou presos na biblioteca? Eu ainda não entendi por que você fez aquilo. – Edward disse intrigado. Bella fez uma careta.

– Bom... Agora que nós estamos bem... Você não vai ficar com raiva, não é? – Bella perguntou testando.

– Claro que não, essa fase já passou. Além do mais, foi graças a isso que ficamos juntos, não é? – Ele deu de ombros.

– Bom... Aquele detonador iria acabar com a energia do ginásio, mas haveria energia na sala do narrador, sabe, o que narra os jogos. E... Bom, eu tinha colocado um filminho lá. – Bella falou sorrindo de um jeito malicioso.

– Que filme? – Edward quis saber.

– Eu acho que você não se lembra, mas quando éramos bem pequenos, sua mãe sempre convidava todos os seus colegas de classe para suas festas, inclusive eu. – Bella começou devagar.

– Sei. – Edward incentivou, já começando a imaginar do que se tratava.

– Na sua festa de nove anos, seu pai estava filmando quando eu fui te entregar o meu presente. Você não abriu, só jogou de lado. Eu fiquei com raiva e puxei as suas calças. – Bella finalizou, deixando uma nota de suspense no ar.

– É, eu fiquei nu da cintura para baixo bem no meio de um monte de gente. Eu me lembro bem disso. Era esse o vídeo que você ia passar? – Edward quis saber.

– Era sim. – Bella falou sorrindo ainda mais.

– Você é um demônio. – Edward afirmou fazendo careta. Deu graças aos Céus que o plano de Bella tivesse falhado e ela tivesse acabado com a energia do colégio inteiro.

– Mas eu sou o seu demônio. – Bella o abraçou e Edward gargalhou. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... Tenho uma coisa pra você.

– Uma coisa? – Edward perguntou desconfiado.

– Um presente. – Bella remexeu na bolsa e puxou uma caixa longa e fina.

– Por que está me dando um presente? – Ele quis saber, segurando o pacote.

– Pelos velhos tempos. – Bella deu de ombros.

Edward olhou desconfiado para ela mais uma vez e começou a desembrulhar. O engraçado é que o papel de presente era infantil, com desenhos de palhaços em toda a extensão.

Dentro, havia nada mais nada menos do que uma caixa de lápis de cor igualzinha à que Bella havia quebrado em seu primeiro encontro.

– É um tratado de paz permanente. – Bella se apressou em dizer. Edward olhou-a intensamente.

– É o melhor presente que eu já ganhei em toda a minha vida. – Ele disse. Bella soltou uma longa gargalhada.

– Eu sabia que você ainda estava magoado por causa dos lápis! – Ela falou.

Edward estreitou os olhos para ela, que ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele como se o desafiasse.

– Você vai aprender a não rir de mim, Swan! – Ele disse e Bella, pressentindo o perigo, saiu correndo. Edward foi atrás e quando conseguiu alcançá-la, agarrou-a pela cintura e a virou de frente, beijando-a.

– Esse é o castigo que eu vou ganhar? – Bella perguntou prendendo os braços no pescoço do seu _namorado_. – Definitivamente vou rir de você mais vezes.

Edward ignorou-a e a beijou mais uma vez, ignorando os olhares espantados das pessoas ao seu redor.

Daquele dia em diante não houve mais guerra na Forks High School. Pelo menos não entre Swan e Cullen, o que fez das manhãs na escola muito mais calmas e muito mais sem graça.

Exceto para os dois inimigos de infância, que estavam se divertindo muito mais agora.

**~FIM~**

* * *

**_Até que em fim descobrimos o motivo do detonador. Bella maldosa de mais._**

**_Acabou mesmo gente. Achei esse fim bem apropriado para esse casal e eu amei postar essa fic aqui p/ vocês._**

**_Para as pessoas que gostaram de da fic e de como a autora escreve tenho que dizer que pretendo postar mais fics dela aqui. Ok?! Então fiquem ligadinhos aí._**

**_Beijos gente :*_**

_Kellykarina : kkkk verdade, essa biblioteca já presenciou muita coisa com esses dois aí e agora que eles se resolveram capaz que vai presenciar muito mais. Superou mesmo, Edward é lindo mesmo com as frases gay dele, pelo menos eu acho. BEIJOS :*_

_Christye - Lupin : Lindo mesmo esses dois. Eu não sei se eu rio ou se me derreto com tanto amor. Bom esse foi o ultimo querida espero que tenha gostado dele ok?! :*_


End file.
